letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ginger and Boots
The Ginger and Boots are minor characters on Letterkenny, primarily referenced as part of an extended running gag. The individuals portraying them are friends of Jared Keeso from Listowel (Bell Media), and are uncredited. They are known to be powerful fighters, and when Wayne is faced with the prospect of fighting both Joint Boy and his entourage, Daryl suggests that they be brought in for backup . He has not kept up with the town gossip, however. Daryl: You think we should call The Ginger? Wayne: Mmm, no. Daryl: Why not? He's tougher than hell. Wayne: Yeah, but… well like, you heard he fucked an ostrich, right? Daryl: He what? Wayne: He fucked an ostrich? Dan: Allegedly. Daryl: How does a fella get caught up in that sort of business? Wayne: Well, I guess his cousin had an ostrich farm, when he thought it might be fun to fuck one. Dan: Allegedly. Wayne: So, he got hard, somehow, and he fucked an ostrich. Daryl: That's fucked. Wayne: That's a felony. Daryl: So we use him only in emergencies, then. Wayne: I should say. One such emergency is called as Tanis and her crew conduct a campaign of destruction in Letterkenny in retaliation for being cheated by the Skids. They join the Hicks, the hockey players, and the Skids to challenge the Natives. Tanis recognizes them, and the story, although Dan reiterates that the act has only been alleged. The combined Letterkenny force drive the Natives out of town. As variations and elaborations on the story spread around, Wayne researched the possibility of the issue, and concluded that it was false . Wayne: Now, everybody listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once, we never talk about it again. You understand? We all lay off the Ginger and Boots now. Because the Ginger and Boots did not fuck an ostrich. Reilly: Yeah, I heard they fucked two ostriches. Dan: Allegedly. Wayne: Folks'll say that it takes two people to fuck an ostrich. Daryl: Three even. Wayne: Folks are also saying that it was a sick ostrich. Dan: Allegedly. Wayne: Now, I went on the Internet and researched ostriches. Firstly, ostriches can run up to 70 miles an hour. So catching one, even a sick one, is a super tall order. Daryl: Yeah, but there was two of them. Wayne: Secondly, when a male ostrich, it's called a cock, fights over a female ostrich, they're called a hen, they're known to kill each other by head butting. Reilly: Probably should wear hockey helmets. Jonesy: Hockey helmets, buddy. Dan: Well, they'd need a race car helmet, likely. Wayne: Finally, ostriches use their legs to defend from predators. And can use them to kill even their largest and most deadly enemies, which are fuckin' lions. Daryl: That's the king of the jungle. Dan: Still just a cat. Wayne: So you'll see, there is no way the Ginger and Boots could have fucked an ostrich. Daryl: Maybe they tranqed the ostrich. Dan: Like they roofied the ostrich? Wayne: You wanna know what? You should feel bad about even suggesting that the Ginger and Boots fucked an ostrich. Bad gas travels real fast in a small town. My research concludes that the only way the Ginger and Boots could have fucked an ostrich is if it was a dead ostrich. Glen: Ginger and Boots (*horn honks*) a dead ostrich? I thought it was just sick! Oh, my! Ginny? The Ginger and Boots effed a dead ostrich. Wayne: Oh, bother. The degens from upcountry are known to have a particular hatred of the Ginger and Boots, and refer to the townsfolk on various occasions as "ostrich-fuckers." The Hicks bring them to the sled shack to repel vandals . Whatever their reputation upcountry or on the Rez, they still come into town from time to time. Dan sees them at MoDean's and comments that Scottie Wallis keeps "poor company" when he is seen sitting with them at the bar . They and Scottie also join up to accompany Daryl when he later drives to Quebec to confront Anik . Appearances * * * * Ginger and Boots